Coming Home
by morglaw
Summary: Gwen had left her home, only to find that no matter where she went trouble was never far behind. Not the greatest at summaries. Will be an OC romance - will label when revealed :)
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**Hey whoever's still out there! Hope you're well. This plot bunny got in my head and wouldn't leave.**

 **I'm still working on my other stories but this overtook them a bit.**

 **Sorry about any editing or awkward writing moments (still getting back into the swing of things).**

 **Plot may take a little while to get going but this is definitely gonna be a romance :) at least that's my hope lol.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter One – Gone**

"… Look at you, out to make a deal.

You try to be appealing, but you lose your appeal.

And what about those shoes you're in today?

They'll do no good, on the bridges you burnt along the way..."

– Jack Johnson

* * *

Gwendolyn Aurora Barker the Second.

It was really quite cute actually.

She still remembered making a big stink about why her brother had a third after his name and why got stuck with nothing after hers. Even though her mother was Gwendolyn too.

He'd clapped his hands together in front his wide smiling face and declared that it wasn't fair and that from now on Gwen would be referred to as 'Gwendolyn Aurora Barker the Second'.

Gwen had taken such pleasure in that announcement at the time, but eventually she had grown out of it unfortunately her father had not.

Gwen sighed. Of course her father would make a big deal out of it.

Apparently, Gwendolyn Aurora Barker the Second was having a long awaited recital in the front living room at 7pm sharp.

She played with the edge of the heavy embossed card the invite had been printed on.

'Only the best.' She smiled down at the card thinking of her father's warm brown eyes.

She caught a glimpse of herself in her bedroom mirror and quickly wiped the smile off her face.

She knew 'good girls' weren't meant to openly happy about expensive and luxury items. 'Good girls' were meant to be humble and modest about their gifts and possessions.

True, Gwen didn't have many nice things but what she had made her feel amazing and she had a hard time remembering to be a good girl and hide that... sometimes.

Most of the time her mother's voice rang in her ears and reminded Gwen of how she was supposed to behave.

Prim and proper. Her brother used to tease her. 'Daddy's little princess.'

Gwen's glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 6:55pm. She straightened the delicate blue ribbon holding back her dark brown hair.

When he said 7pm he meant 7pm.

She barely let herself register the tick at the corner of her mouth, before she widened her lips into a full out smile. Clapping her hands together she cracked her knuckles and winked at her reflection. "Better get to it!"

The sound of crashing keys and screeching metal clawed their way out of her head and caused Gwen to jolt out of her hazy memory.

She blinked water from her light brown eyes.

"Go away. Go away. Go away." She muttered to herself putting the gas pump she'd been using back in its cradle. She discreetly wiped her nose and turned back to look over the top of her car at the gorgeous pink sky. The sun was setting, sinking down past the rows of beach front houses that sat further down the pine covered slopes beneath the road where she was standing.

It had felt so real.

Sniffing Gwen ignored the lump in her throat and the fact that these memories seemed to be hitting her harder and with increasing frequency.

'It's meant to be getting better with time.'

That's what Dr. Nerow had said when she'd told him she wasn't going to be finishing college.

Gwen scuffed her well-worn open toe sandals at the tire of her father's car. She thought of her mother's approving eye at the cinched green velvet over her feet and the ties of the sandal wound up and knotted in a bow just above her ankle.

She had changed a few miles back and hoped that the effort would be appreciated. It was strange how comfortable the new Gwen had felt when she'd slipped her old clothes back on.

It was cold but why should that matter? As her mother would say.

These shoes had lasted years. Much long than any reasonable person would expect. But Gwen had been very particular about her possessions. 'Especially now.' She thought of the boxes and suitcase piled in the back seat and trunk of the car.

Good girls don't drop out her mother's voice had whispered through her mind when Gwen had spoken with Dr. Nerow. Maybe that's why Gwen had let herself be talked into a yearlong program at a community college.

'Yes, poor you Gwen.' She bit the inside of her cheek. She really should have been grateful for all the opportunities that had been held out in front of her.

She had turned down a partial scholarship to a highly regarded school and somehow had managed to still get some sort of post-secondary certification. She had gotten what she'd deserved after everything.

'Boo hoo for you Gwenie.' Her brother's smirking face filled her head.

She wondered if he was smiling wherever he was now.

She hoped he was. The thought caused a small smile to flicker at the edges of her mouth.

"You all right Miss?"

Gwen spun on her heel, causing the skirt of her floral dress to billow out. Gwen quickly moved to ensure it stayed down, her heart briefly thumping at the fabric lifting to high and showing what was hidden so carefully underneath.

She saw the gas station attendant standing in the doorway of the station's shop.

She didn't recognize him and wondered for a moment if she should ask about old Bill Johnson who owned the place and would never once leave the station in the hands of another person.

'Unless he doesn't own it anymore…' a little stab of uncertainty hit at her heart. She should have realized when she had paid on the automated pump instead of inside the store. How much else had changed?

As the young red haired attendant watch her waiting, she felt like a stupid little girl for even coming back.

'It's only been two years Gwen.' She breathed holding on to Dr. Nerow's words on how to ground herself. 'Thing's will have changed. But it's not the end of the world.'

Realizing she had been silent for a good minute and a half since the attendant had asked his question, Gwen cleared her throat.

"Sorry," she gave him a charming smile that her mother would have been proud of, "I'm just a little lost in thought."

The attendant grinned in response. "No problem. Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Gwen tried to keep her skin from bristling at that comment. Apparently everyone seemed to think she needed checking up on. Even complete strangers.

"I'm fine thanks." She responded smile still in place and doing her best not to sound sharp. "Is Bill around?" Gwen asked quickly before she could really think.

The attendant frowned for a moment. "You know him?"

"I used to live in the area. He'd always let me swipe a few extra gummy worms." She gave a genuine smile at that memory.

"He's doing ok. I'm watching the place for a couple of weeks. He headed out to Sacramento his daughter's getting married."

"June's getting married?" Gwen gaped. Her mind reeling off to what felt like a flood of memories. June.

They had been inseparable at during school. They'd braided each other's hair, gone to Brownies together, they stayed up all night talking during sleepovers. They discussed in detail their plans to get married as soon as they were able so that they settle down to start making babies who would be best friends with each other too.

June. With her black hair and blue eyes. Of course June was getting married. Now.

Gwen tried not to let her emotions show, but she was having a difficult time figuring out what she was feeling let alone how to control it.

The attendant didn't seem to notice. He was rambling on about something to do with the guy June was marrying, while Gwen tried to work out how to feel.

Was this grief? Was this anger? Happiness for her friend? Betrayal? Hate?

Gwen clung to her grounding techniques as she saw all the dreams she'd had for life only a few years ago flash before her eyes.

Her feet firmly planted, she focused on the feeling of her toes curling against the hard flat soles of her shoes.

June was getting married. And Gwen had no idea. A stranger was telling her.

'Can you blame her Gwen?'

She had to admit that she hadn't really been the best friend after high school. In all honesty she had shut everyone out.

June had tried for a few months but clearly they had been headed in opposite directions.

'Sort of.' Gwen whistled out a breath.

It dawned on her that the young red head had stopped talking and that the glow of the sunset was rapidly dimming.

Gluing the smile back on her face, Gwen spoke with put on glee. "Well, that's just great!"

"Yeah…" the boy eyed her wearily. "Bill usually calls every night before closing did you want me to tell him you stopped by?"

A little jolted of panic coursed through her, "No." Gwen shook her head. "That's all right. I wanna come back and surprise him." Gwen lied in an attempt to quell the attendant's obvious concern.

"Ok…"

"Thanks for checking on me." She flashed him a bright smile and waved as she opened the driver side door of her dad's Cutlass.

"Anytime." He was grinning once again.

Gwen shut the door as soon as she was seated.

She had to maintain her composure. He was still standing in the doorway of the gas station's storefront.

Turning her key in the ignition Gwen did her best to not feel like the stupid little girl she knew that she still was.

She turned off on to the winding highway.

* * *

It was darker now. 'I won't make it.' Gwen shook her head and lightly hit the steering wheel with the palm of her hand. 'Should've called him.' She chided herself.

Gwen knew it wasn't completely her fault. She had taken more bathroom and stretching breaks then she had planned for. Those couldn't be helped. But more than that she'd been distracted and had to have taken a wrong turn somewhere. It had been so long and everything looked different in the night.

The familiar rattle of her father's car was comforting as the road grew darker and stars came out above her.

She thought that she recognized the road was hoping that her memory was serving her right.

"It's still gotta be here…" she bit her lip her wide mossy eyes scanning the road for the sign she remembered.

That thought sent her back to thinking of June and how much things had changed. 'And are going to keep changing.' Her stomach lurched.

"Go away. Go away. Go away. Go… Ahhh!"

Gwen slammed down on the break pedal of her father's car. There was a loud squeal as the car came to a halt.

She had almost missed it.

'The Seafairer Motel.'

Gwen sighed with relief. She peered out of her passenger side window to the lights were still on up at the house though the motel sign itself was not lit. But that wasn't too out of the ordinary. The Summers' rarely lit the thing even when business had been fair.

Her dad used to say it was because they couldn't afford to keep it lit.

Gwen never asked her dad how her had known that, but looking at the state of the place she could tell that it was in some seriously bad shape. Worse than when she had left town which was hard to conceive.

Pulling into the gravel covered driveway her headlights flashed to show a short haired blonde woman exiting and locking the door to the office of the motel.

The woman covered her eyes with her arm against the glare of the headlights.

Gwen quickly parked and turned off the car, she hopped out to address the woman. "Hi! How are you?"

"Nearly blind," the woman said with a light kind laugh, "but other than that fine thank you. How can I help you?"

"Oh sorry! I was hoping to get a room for the night." Gwen smiled at the woman.

"Oh well… we're not open right now."

"Oh…" Gwen's smile fell.

The woman moved closer to Gwen. Her clear blue eyes scanning her face.

"I'm sorry. I would give you a room but it's just that we only moved in ourselves." She nodded over her shoulder to the decrepit house on the hill behind the motel.

Gwen looked up towards the house and shivered. She definitely remembered that old place and by the looks of it, it had not changed one bit.

She and her friends would torture each other by daring one another to run up the steps alone on cold, dark Halloweens long past.

"The Summers' sold?" Gwen asked, her green eyes falling back down to the woman in front of her.

The woman seemed to be measuring her words before she spoke. "Not exactly. But yeah we're the owners now." Her blue eyes flitted to the house once more, "Me and my son, Norman." She explained. "I'm Norma." She held out her hand to Gwen. "Norma Bates."

"Nice to meet you..." Gwen shook Norma's outstretched hand. "Um… I'm Gwen Barker." Her eyes falling to her dainty wrist watch when she drew her arm back. She'd been up since six in the morning and it was nearing eleven now.

It had been an emotional roller coaster of a day and she was about ready to drop. 'Keep it together Gwen.' She tried not to focus on her achy feet and thighs, 'Your eyes are not watering. They are not.'

"Are you..." Gwen looked up to see the older woman wearing an expression of guarded concern. "Are you okay?"

Gwen plastered that same reliable smile on her face. "Oh… you know." She waved her hands dismissively in front of her face, "I've just been on the road since 6 this morning so I'm tired. But I'm sure I'll find another motel." Gwen tried to sound convincing though judging by the elder woman's expression it hadn't worked.

"Yeah… I don't know how I feel about you driving around looking for a motel if you've been up that long." Norma looked torn for moment before her blue eyes became decisive. "You can stay here… I mean as long as you don't mind musty sheets and questionable mattress springs."

"Really?" Gwen asked suddenly feeling guilty about having pressured the kind woman addressing her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?" Norma responded with a shrug and an easily smile.

"Thank you!" Gwen resisted the urge to run up to Norma and hug her. Instead she gave her a wide grateful smile.

"Sure thing." Norma made her way back into the motel office, prompting Gwen to follow once she'd grabbed her suitcase out the backseat and unplugged her phone from the AUX jack in the car and stuffed it into her purse. "So what brings you out to White Pine Bay?" Norma asked making friendly conversation, once Gwen had entered the office.

Gwen attempt to keep her voice easy as she responded in the dim lamp light. "Oh… just family things." Watching as the blonde women made a note on a piece of paper on the desk in front of her.

"Just writing down your name. I'll get the rest of your information tomorrow." Norma explained without looking up at Gwen, she continued her affable questioning as she reached for the key to Room 9. "So, you grew up here?"

"Yeah." Gwen gave back as simple reply as she followed Norma out of the office towards the room that the key belonged to.

"That must have been nice." Norma offered with a grin, before opening the creaking door to the motel room and flicking on the light. "Are you going to be staying with your family?"

"Ah… not quite." Gwen picked at the seam on her suitcase handle.

Norma paused and looked at Gwen standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Um." Gwen's teeth worried her bottom lip as she struggled with what to say, "My grandpa is… was the only left here... he recently passed away."

"Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that." The older woman said with sincere sympathy, "That have been must be so awful."

"It's… it wasn't great." Gwen shrugged, hoping that Norma would move on from the topic.

Clearly the blonde woman had gotten the hint, as she nodded with understanding. "Well hopefully you can get a good night's sleep in this old room. I really am sorry about the condition it's in." Norma looked around the bedroom. With distaste clear on her face she yanked the sheets that were protecting the bed and TV from dust off of their resting places.

'She and mom would've gotten along.' Gwen thought to herself. She had to admit that the sheets hadn't done the best job a guarding the furniture, room had damp odour and carpet was oddly squishy underfoot, but still it wasn't as bad as some of dorms she remembered from college.

She shivered again.

"Oh, look at you." Norma remarked at Gwen's uncomfortable appearance, "You must be exhausted and here I am blathering on and on." Norma gave Gwen's shoulder a gentle squeeze as she passed by her to exit the room. "You let me know if you need anything, sweetheart. And there's no rush in the morning. You sleep in if you need to."

"Thank you. Honestly." Gwen stated sincerely, pushing down the urge to hug this woman once more.

Closing the door behind Norma, Gwen took a moment to exhale and breathe it in.

She was back home… despite everything.

'No going back.' Her mind drifted to her life over the past months. 'I'm gone.'

Gwen didn't wash her face or change her clothes. She didn't even check her thighs. She barely remembered falling on to the bed and patting her growling stomach.

'It'll be ok.' She had thought to herself failing as always to convince herself as she drifted off into that same fitful sleep to dream of screams in the distance, lights in the window and screeching metal.

* * *

 **Hope that was somewhat enjoyable!**

 **Sorry about the editing. Hope to update soon!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's gonna take a little while to get started, hopefully you guys will stick with me and even more than that hopefully it will be worth it.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **I apologize from the editing… I try my best but some stuff slips by.**

 **Chapter Two – Trouble**

"Trouble

Oh, trouble set me free

I have seen your face

And it's too much, too much for me..."

– Cat Stevens

* * *

Gwen woke up to the sound of a deep, low rumble somewhere outside of her room.

It took her a moment to gather her bearings once she'd stretched out and felt the unfamiliar sheets underneath her body.

Blinking her green eyes open against the sun light peaking past the edge of the motel room window Gwen felt a flutter down in her stomach.

For a moment she wondered if she had actually grown a pair and done it, a small grin began to work its way across her face.

The rumble outside cut out and all at once the illusion had disappeared.

She hadn't vanished.

She'd just run away… again.

'But is it really running away if you run home?' She asked herself blandly.

Gwen sat up with a resigned sigh. Her fingers unconsciously rubbing the raised skin on her upper thighs where the skirt of her dress had ridden up. These were the best times, when she could pretend that she was actually a normal, undamaged person just waking up.

She curled her toes in and out, struggling to remember when she had taken off her shoes last night. Cracking her neck she groaned thinking of the added tasks in day ahead of her and how she was going to manage avoiding the various issues that could crop up with her return to this place.

'But first the bathroom, Gwendolyn.' She stood, her resolve renewed until she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror of the bathroom.

Under the one working light bulb above the bathroom mirror she could see tell that she was a mess. Her white hair ribbon had moved to dangle precariously near her ear, her eyeliner had smudged around her eyes and her lipstick had smeared from her lips over her cheeks which also had the marks of ever so attractive imprints from the pillows she'd been pressing her face against during the night.

"Great." She breathed out at her reflection. All her efforts from the previous day had gone to waste.

'Shocker.' Gwen ignored the pinching voice in her head.

Returning to the bedroom Gwen dug her small make-up bag out of her purse and facing the mirror in the bedroom began wiping the mess that was her face.

Gwen stared at her cleaned up reflection once she was done. She looked more like the self she'd gotten used to in the past years.

'Grandpa won't like it.' Her mother's voice ran through her ears.

"No he won't…" Gwen mumbled in defeat. Her eyes moved from her knotted light brown hair to her wrinkled dress.

Grandpa had never been one for mussed appearances. He was liked things the way he liked them and certainly had certain ideas about the things he liked.

It was still enough to make her change out of her new clothes well before she visited his grave.

'Like father like son-in-law.' Gwen thought of her own father as she took in her appearance. That old adage of women who ended up marrying some version of their father's rolled around inside her head. It certainly applied to her mother.

'What would Grandpa say now?' She bit her lip as it started to tremble.

He definitely would not approve of the wrinkles, she gripped the fabric of her brightly coloured dress tightly.

She briefly hunted around the sparsely furnished room for an iron. Gwen had wondered for a moment if she should walk up to the Summers' old house and bother the kind lady from the night before for an iron, but she thought better of it figuring that she had imposed on Norma Bates' hospitality enough.

Turning back to her suitcase, Gwen dug out her least creased sun dress.

She knew the weather here, the day were usually warmer than the evenings. Even if the white dress was a bit light and on the shorter side she could make it work.

Removing her older dress and slipping on the newer one Gwen found it hard to not feel a sense of kismet.

Maybe it was meant to be. She swelled with slight feeling of defiance.

She was being forced to be somewhere between her Grandpa's expectations and who she had become.

'Maybe…' Gwen sighed yet again as she worked to smooth out the mass of tangles that her long straight hair had become over the night.

By the time she'd finished her hair looked semi-presentable, in spite of a few kinks here and there. She eventually settled on tying half of her hair back with the white ribbon that had lost its place last night.

'There…' she gave herself what was meant to be a reassuring nod, '…somewhere in between.'

She began searching through her suitcase for a cardigan to cover up the spaghetti straps and something other than her green sandals to cover her feet. It wasn't as though she had many choices. Carefully placing the sandals back in their cloth shoe bag, Gwen pulled out the only other pair of shoes she had other than her sneakers and a pair of flats that were falling apart.

Gwen wanted to roll her eyes at herself as she slipped on a pair of socks and stepped into her unlaced well-worn brown Doc Martens.

'Could I be any more of an Oregon hispster stereotype?' She caught sight of herself in the bedroom mirror and noted the only thing missing was some sort of flower headband.

Gwen chew on the inside of her lip. She couldn't keep her mother out of her head.

It was too much. She knew she'd have to stop in town and look for some shoes.

'Libby's shop'll be the only one with anything that would be near appropriate…' Gwen thought of the various quaint shops populating the small town.

Her fingers ran down the front of her dress, her hand pass over her quivering stomach and down to where the fabric brushed just above the top of her knees.

She swallowed thickly. It felt shorter than she remembered. She had bought on impulse, when she'd been daring herself to be someone new.

'I'll wear my long cardigan just to be safe.' She decided, but before she could begin to turn to rummage through her suitcase and loud disruptive noise outside of the motel room made her stop.

It sounded far away but near. Too near.

Gwen was frozen as the sound of screaming soon followed. 'Taylor.'

Her body felt numb.

And just like that Gwen had run out of the motel room. Barely registering as she tripped over her untied shoes towards the screams.

Her vision blurred with her memories and worst nightmares.

'Taylor.'

She choked on the smell of burning meat and rubber. The door of a crumpled car had been wrenched open to show a chard black and red mass.

There were people bumping into her shouting and crying.

"Don't move him…" she said in a voice that sounded out of place and small. "Don't touch him."

The shadows around her seemed to hear her though. They stopped trying to pull whoever it was out of the car.

"Don't touch him…" she repeated until the wail of sirens drowned her voice out.

* * *

Gwen had no idea if it was day or night.

All she knew was that it had happened again. She would never be able to escape.

She felt dizzy. Or was she swaying?

She didn't know.

Somehow she had drifted off to the edges of the scene. Yet she felt too close.

'You're too close.'

"Gwen."

'You're too close.'

"Gwen…"

Someone touched her bare shoulder causing Gwen to jolt somewhat out of her dazed state.

It was enough to make her realize that she had crossed her arms tight around her middle and was holding on to her upper arms so hard that her nails had left crescent shaped indents in her skin.

She felt as though she'd been holding her breath.

"Is he dead?" Gwen's eyes seemed unable to move from what was left of the wrecked car.

"They're taking him to the hospital now."

"Is he dead?"

There was a pause. "I don't know."

Gwen's mouth felt dry.

"Aren't you cold honey?"

Gwen finally shifted her focus to look at the woman addressing her. Norma gave her a gentle sympathetic smile.

Blankly looking down Gwen remembered what she was wearing. Her eyes returned to the car. Norma's voice seemed to bob away.

Someone else was talking now. A new person addressed her.

Warm fabric encompassed her shoulders.

She recognized it. It smelt like something she had never thought she'd have to smell ever again.

"Gwenie…" a soft breath whispered in her ear. Two heavy hands fell on her shoulders.

It seemed to Gwen as though her head was floating. She turned to see him standing there.

He hadn't changed at all. His eyes were blue and his hair was that impossible golden blond.

"We recognized your dad's car last night but the new motel owner asked us not to wake you." She processed what he was saying through a fog as his fingers pressed into her shoulders, "What are you doing here?"

Her tongue was thick with choked emotion.

'Zac…' she wanted to say.

"Excuse me…" a nervous young squeak broke from behind her that caused Zac's brow to furrow.

Gwen spun her dreamy body on its heel to face a tall pale boy with dark hair and eyes that matched Norma's.

"We were just in the middle of talking Norman." Zac stated with some sternness, his hands were still resting on Gwen's jacket covered shoulders. A jacket that smelt so much of him.

"Oh yes…" the boy looked torn, agitatedly fidgeting with the fleecy grey blanket he held in his hands he responded to Zac, "but mother said I should bring Ms. Barker a blanket."

The boy name Norman, looked at Gwen. She felt some reassurance at the familiarity of his eyes.

She shrugged off Zac's hands and jacket, reaching out for the blanket that the boy was holding.

"Thank you." Gwen gave him a weak smile, wrapping the soft clean smelling blanket around her increasingly cold frame and burying herself away from the scent of chard skin and cigarette smoke that seemed to be hanging in the air.

"You're welcome." The boy bowed his head in an awkward sort of gesture. "Are- are you all right?"

'No.'

"I'll be fine." Gwen asserted.

'Liar.'

"Are you certain? Mother said that you seemed… disturbed by everything." He nodded towards the crashed car without looking at it.

"It was disturbing." Gwen whispered, her heart had started to pound hard against her ribs, the dizziness was returning. "Thank you, Norman." She added quickly, in the hopes that her relpy would be enough to curtail any more conversation.

* * *

Norma had been speaking with the annoying excuse of a man that was the Sheriff in this town about the burned man, when she noticed the first flicker of something other than annoyance in his eye.

She could swear that for a moment she had seen something that she thought she had also seen the night before when he'd noticed the black car currently parked in front of the motel. Though he had quickly brought his gaze back to her face, Norma could follow his eye line out of the corner of hers.

He had seen that girl that had checked into Room 9. Her white dress billowing out behind the grey blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she spoke with Norman. Deputy Samuels was standing by the pair speaking into his radio.

"You were saying…" Romero prompted Norma to continue.

Norma eyed the dark haired Sheriff was some caution, "I-I was saying is this something that I should expect? Daily police presence around my son… not to mention my business?"

"It's nice to know your priorities right off the bat."

"I'm not a heartless monster. I feel terrible for that man and his family." Norma attempted to keep her voice from turning shrill despite her irritation at the disbelief in Romero expression. "That wasn't what I meant!"

"She rarely says what she means. Isn't the right Norma?" Dylan's unhelpfully chimed in as he moved from where he'd been sitting on his motorcycle. Puffing on a cigerette, he strode lazily towards where Norma and the Sheriff were standing.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sheriff Romero stated without much inflection, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to continue questioning the witnesses." He ended the exchange in a clipped tone, before heading in the direction of the teen girls huddled by the bus stop.

"Well, nice chatting with you too." Norma spoke after the stubborn man with some bitterness.

She turned to look at the scene of the crashed car being hooked to a tow truck with Dylan.

"You know it's a really nice town you picked here Norma. You for you to start a new life an' all…" Her eldest son stated with sarcasm, obviously intent on hurting her.

"Stop calling me 'Norma'." She rolled her eyes at Dylan's petty smirk, attempting to shake off that uneasy feeling she always got in his presence.

Everything about Dylan set her on edge.

He wasn't safe like Norman. There were too many unspoken words and emotions surrounding Dylan for him to ever be anywhere near safe.

She took in his hair, a dirtier blond than hers. His eyes, a lighter blue than her own and Norman's… but somehow they looked darker. He held so much hate in his them that it infected everything about him. Colouring him with an aura of menace.

Norma couldn't help but feel guarded and tense at the sight of Dylan.

'Mothers aren't meant to fear their sons…' she considered him for a moment longer.

"Doesn't he need you to be present for that?" Dylan carried on filling the silence.

Norma looked to the direction that he had indicated, where Norman was now speaking to Deputy Samuels and Gwen.

A shock of new worry hit her at the sight of Deputy Samuels conversing with her son. Who knew what Norman could have said?

"Crap…" she muttered.

"Who's that with them?" She heard Dylan ask behind her as she rushed to join her son and the Deputy just as the sickly looking girl, who had seemed to be swaying where she stood, collapsed forward into Norman's arms.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please forgive the editing (may come back and tweak a little).**

 **Hope to update soon! Also hope the writing with get a little less awkward... sigh.**


End file.
